Truth or Dare
by Python Chick
Summary: Response to a challenge. What starts out as a harmless game of 'Truth or Dare' leads to pain, anger, and something else within the gang. B/S. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB.  
  
Finished: April 1, 2001  
  
Terms of the Challenge:  
* Must be Buffy/Spike  
* Must have the gang playing truth or dare  
* Must have three of the following:  
* A tattoo  
* A banana split  
* A motorcycle  
* A red catsuit  
* Spike's chip getting out  
* Riley getting dumped  
  
~~ Truth or Dare ~~  
  
Buffy, Riley, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara, Giles, Spike, and Joyce all sat around Buffy's living room. They had just come home from attacking a huge nest of vamps. They had all fought long and hard and each had played an important role in the battle. Buffy, Riley, and Spike fought the immense horde of vampires, trying to take out as many as possible before Willow and Tara performed a spell. It would freeze all vampires within a ten-meter radius in their places, rendering them motionless and most importantly, defenseless. Xander and Giles fought off the few vampires that tried to attack the two Wiccas as they performed the spell. After the spell was complete, the vampires were frozen to the ground and Buffy and Anya dusted every single one.  
  
When the vampires were all dust, except Spike, Willow and Tara then undid the spell, releasing the slightly annoyed vampire from its magical restraint. Buffy had to keep Xander away from Spike, who Xander had wanted to stake while he was frozen to the ground muttering, "You'll regret it when he gets his chip out."  
  
When they returned to Buffy's house, Joyce had fulfilled her duty and had hot chocolate, pizza, and other goodies for the famished warriors. It was after they were all sitting and quietly discussing the night's events that Willow and Tara began giggling to themselves.  
  
"What's so funny, Wills?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um, Tara and I were just talking about how fun it would be to play 'Truth or Dare' like we did when we were younger," she explained.  
  
Everyone groaned in unison. "No way are we going to play that, Willow," Buffy replied. "Not unless you put a spell on us...and no, that wasn't a dare."  
  
"Oh come on, you guys!" Willow protested. "It'll be fun. When's the last time we had good-natured, non-demonic-related fun?"  
  
"Last night at Xander's apartment," Anya replied. Everyone looked at her. "Well, we did, didn't we?" she asked looking at Xander and smiling.  
  
"Anya, now is so very not the time." Xander chuckled. Anya just shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
Giles spoke up, breaking the silence following Xander and Anya's usual topic. "Well, I best be off now," he said. "I have a hard day of...important things to do at the shop."  
  
"No fair, Giles," Anya said. "If we have to play, you have to play. Besides, we know all of your boring secrets anyway so it's not like you'll be embarrassed."  
  
"Why thank you," he replied sarcastically. "But I'll leave you to play your party games." He stood up, thanked Joyce for food and drinks, then left.  
  
*Some people just don't enjoy a good game.* Spike thought to himself. He was looking forward to Truth or Dare. Maybe, just maybe he'd get his chance to kiss Buffy and have it seem like something that he didn't want to do. *Nah...her friends wouldn't make her do that.*  
  
"Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?" Joyce offered. "I need a refill."  
  
When everybody answered 'no thanks' Joyce left the room and entered the kitchen. Needless to say she did not return.  
  
"Okay, let's get started," Willow said. "But the only rule is: Nothing we do or say leaves this room. Everyone agree?" Goofy smiles were plastered on everybody's nodding heads. "Good. I'll ask first."  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tara?" she asked.  
  
"Um, dare," she said with a shy smile. When she received surprised looks from everyone she continued. "We agreed it wouldn't leave the room so why not?"  
  
Xander stood up and clapped for Tara. "That's the Wiccan spirit!" Everybody began laughing at Xander's outburst, taking some of the pressure off Tara. When he sat down he winked at Tara, letting her know she had his support.  
  
"Okay," Willow said then sat in thought for a minute. "Here's one: I dare you to eat whatever I can find in Buffy's kitchen. Everybody stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Willow then stood up and entered the kitchen. She quickly looked through cupboards, drawers, the fridge and freezer for edible things to feed Tara. She pulled out some ice cream, bananas and strawberries. She then proceeded to make a banana split. After she was done, she added some ketchup, mustard, and some mayonnaise then hid the mixture under some whip cream. To top it off, she covered her creation with sprinkles and brought it out to Tara with a large spoon after quickly cleaning up.  
  
"No fair!" Xander complained. "Where's my whip cream and sprinkles?"  
  
"At home," Anya replied. "We can lick--" Before she could say any more, Xander covered her mouth with his hand and chuckled nervously at the gang.  
  
Tara took the bowl from Willow and took a spoonful. When she put it in her mouth and started chewing the chunks of fruit, she immediately tasted the unusual ingredients. She swallowed quickly and nearly gagged. "Willow!" she complained with a laugh. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"You gotta eat it though," Riley said. "Those are the rules of the dare."  
  
"Well at least you brought me a large spoon," Tara said before taking another bite. She quickly downed the disgusting dessert in less than two minutes. "Okay, before I throw up I'll take my turn." She gazed around the room and spotted her victim. "Spike. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." he grinned.  
  
"Hmmm, what can I make you do?" she asked aloud. She scanned the room. "Okay, the perfect punishment for an evil, Big Bad vampire." Spike had a grin on his face expecting something like 'steal a motorcycle'. But what he got was much better, to him anyway. "I dare you to kiss Buffy. But it's gotta be a real kiss. Not just a peck."  
  
"Spike's punishment?" Buffy squealed. "That's my punishment!" She burst out laughing along with the rest of the group. She looked over at Spike who was scowling. "Sorry, Spike."  
  
"I happen to be a great kisser," Spike replied. "I've had many women tell me that."  
  
"Who? Dru and Harmony?" Xander asked with a laugh. "All two of them?"  
  
"Shut up," Spike snapped. He looked over at Buffy and stood up. *Cor, she's beautiful,* he thought. *This can't really be happening.* He walked over to her and she stood up, straightening her shirt nervously. Spike awkwardly stepped up to her and grinned shyly. "I guess we, uh, should get this over with then." Buffy nodded and grinned back.  
  
He tipped her chin up delicately and leaned down slightly to press a soft, cool kiss to her lips. The gang started laughing and cheering, except for Riley. Spike tried to deepen the kiss but before he could, Riley stood up and interrupted them. "That's punishment enough, Spike. Don't you think?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, gross, where's some blood? I need to wash the Buffy-taste from my mouth." he said half-heartedly as he walked back to his seat. As he sat there, he kept his eyes on Buffy. The kiss, though simple and innocent, was ten times more intense than any dream or fantasy. After all, it had been Riley who had pushed him away...not her.  
  
Buffy sat back down beside Riley feeling slightly dizzy. She should feel repulsed and something other than the excitement she was feeling. His kiss was still burning on her lips as she glanced over at Spike and noticed he was watching her. She blushed slightly to herself and returned her attention to the game.  
  
"Your turn, Spike," Anya said.  
  
"Whitebread" he said slowly and dangerously. "Choose your poison."  
  
"Since I don't really trust your choice of fun, I'll go with truth." Riley replied.  
  
Spike thought until a grin spread across his face. He then asked Riley: "Is it true that you enjoy it when you pay vamp-whores to suck your blood?" Spike knew exactly what he was doing when he asked the question but when he saw Buffy's hurt expression he felt somewhat guilty for asking it.  
  
All eyes were on Riley and he scanned the room. Eyes full of disgust, dislike, even hate. But most of all he could see the betrayal and confusion in Buffy's eyes. He scoffed nervously and glared at Spike. "Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Answer the question, Riley," Buffy said with clenched teeth. Her voice wavered as if she were going to vomit.  
  
"Yes, but I only went four times," he answered with an apologetic look to Buffy. "I'm so sorry, Buffy. I can explain." He felt everyone's eyes on him. "Can we talk about this in private, please?"  
  
Buffy quickly hid her betrayal, anger, and hurt and broke the lingering silence. "It's your turn to ask someone." she said flatly.  
  
Riley let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Okay, Buffy, truth or dare?" He would finally be able to ask what he'd wanted to know for the past few months but had been afraid to ask. Not afraid of what she would think of him, but of what her answer might be.  
  
"Truth." she replied.  
  
"Oh come on, when are we gonna get some more dares?" Spike whined. He immediately shut up when Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Did, um, did you enjoy it when Angel and Dracula bit you?" he asked slowly.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Riley was actually asking her this? She looked around her circle of friends and decided to answer truthfully. At least her answer wouldn't hurt anyone. "Dracula, no. Angel...yes." she said. She heard quiet gasps escape from some of her friends. "It hurt at first, but after a minute it was relaxing. I loved him and I trusted him with my life, literally, I mean, he was dying. I made a sacrifice for him so he could live, not just to fulfill a twisted fetish. There, you found out what you wanted to know. Now will you please get out of my house?"  
  
Everyone sat watching Riley, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Except for Spike. He was enjoying the show. It was almost as entertaining as 'Passions'.  
  
"I'm not leaving until we can talk this through in private." Riley said sternly.  
  
"Fine," Buffy turned to Xander with a smile knowing very well what his answer would be. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Her sudden change in emotion seemed to break the tension in the room and all eyes were now on Xander.  
  
"You know I can't resist a dare, Buff." he replied with a grin.  
  
"Good," she said brightly. "I dare you to throw Riley out. We're through."  
  
"Um, Buffy," Xander said nervously. "Do you want us to leave?"  
  
"No, I want Riley to leave," she said sternly. "Either you make him leave, or I will and I promise I won't be as lenient as you will. Unlike Riley, I don't purposely hurt the people I date."  
  
Feeling defeated and outnumbered, Riley stood up and left the house, briefly stopping to look at Buffy, who didn't look back. As soon as he left, tears came to Buffy's eyes. "Um, you guys keep playing. I'm really tired and I need sleep after a rough day at work," she joked through her tears. "Just tell me when you leave so I can lock up. Thanks for all your help."  
  
She turned and slowly went up the stairs in a half-daze. She shut her bedroom door behind her and lay down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered what would have made Riley do that? Revenge for Angel and Dracula? *It's wasn't like I had a choice,* she thought. *Dracula hypnotized me and Angel was sick.*  
  
There was a light knock on the door and Buffy sat up as she wiped her eyes. "Come in," she said. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't tell who it was right away. "Willow?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Um, it's me," a non-Willow voice whispered.  
  
"Spike, get out," Buffy ordered. "I don't need you making this worse than you already have. Speaking of which, why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you deserved to be cheated on," Spike said sincerely. "I may be a vampire, but I know what a lady deserves, and it's definitely not that." He walked toward her bed and sat down on a chair across from her. "Look Buffy, I know we're not exactly friends, but we're not exactly enemies anymore. We've reached a truce. What I said tonight, with Riley, was meant to keep you from getting hurt in the long run."  
  
"And that matters to you because?"  
  
"Um, because a hurting Slayer is a careless Slayer," Spike joked. "Wouldn't want to be crossed off the 'Chosen One' list at the hands of a fledgling, would you?"  
  
"I guess not," Buffy replied.  
  
A loud engine rumbled to life outside and Spike stood up to look out the window. "Of course Xander gets to steal the motorcycle," he scoffed. Buffy stood up looking out the window as Xander rode down the street on her neighbour's Harley only to bring it back to its driveway and duck inside Buffy's house.  
  
"Mr. Stevenson will not be happy to know that someone found his hidden key," Buffy chuckled. She walked away from the window and sat on the bed, facing Spike who was still at the window. She studied his face lit in the moonlight as he looked out the window. He was quite handsome and Buffy's eyes kept returning to his strong cheekbones shaded from the light. His blue eyes looked almost as if they contained a human soul. And his lips...they felt so good pressed on hers.  
  
Spike felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Can I ask you something, as a non-friend/non-enemy?" she asked quickly. Spike nodded and she continued. "Was it wrong of me to give Angel my blood?"  
  
"Well, you loved him and he needed help," he spoke as he thought about it. "As for right or wrong, you'd have to look at your ethics. As a Slayer it was wrong. As Buffy, well you have to decide that for yourself. Look in your heart and soul and tell me if you think it was wrong."  
  
Buffy studied her hands as she thought. "No, it wasn't," she reasoned. "I think it's because I still loved him even when I was lying in the hospital near death. I was willing to give up my own life for his. I was relieved that he had survived...that we both had survived."  
  
"And?" Spike asked as he sat beside her on the bed. Buffy looked over at him and studied his serious face, wondering if she could trust him with her most protected thoughts. "I can see the wheels turning, Slayer. Tell me what's going on in there; I promise it won't leave this room. If it helps any, I think I know what you're going to say."  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That it was exciting, scary, and sensual all at once," Spike said. "It was like giving yourself to him all over again."  
  
Buffy looked at him with amazement. "How come you know me so well?" she asked.  
  
"I pay attention," he replied with a smirk. "Over a year of being around you and your pals, I think I know you pretty well."  
  
"How well?" she asked him with a slight grin.  
  
He raised his eyes as if looking for answers written on the ceiling. "Well, I know that you'd give your life in an instant if it would save one of your Scoobies--"  
  
"That's a given, Spike." she interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish, pet," he said quietly. "You always eat the blue M&M's first, you love when it rains on Sundays, and you're scared of being alone."  
  
She regarded him. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I told you, I pay attention." he replied.  
  
"No, that I'm scared to be alone," she said. "I've never told anyone that."  
  
"Well, when Peaches left, you went with Parker till he split. Then you found Captain Cardboard," he began carefully. "Your life expectancy isn't a very long one, and you don't want to die alone. I know how you feel, though. When Dru left me, I found Harmony, but she was just a substitute until Dru came back to me. But she never did. I stayed with Harmony because I was scared of being alone."  
  
"But you have eternity to find someone, why settle?" she asked with a chuckle.  
  
"I didn't want to live forever if I have no one at all," he explained. "Harmony keeps me company. Even if it is just pointless games of '20 Questions'."  
  
"So that's why you're always hanging around," she said.  
  
"Actually Slayer," he paused before continuing. "You're the reason I'm always hanging around."  
  
Buffy sat silent. She looked over at Spike and saw his serious face. "Why?" she finally asked.  
  
"I don't know why," he replied honestly. "Believe me, I ask myself that everyday. You're like no one I've ever met before. You're strong, stubborn, and deadly...like me." Spike grinned slightly.  
  
Buffy, however, did not. "Spike, I think you should go before something happens," she warned.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Like me shoving this stake through your heart," she said pulling a stake out from under her pillow. Spike stood up and took a couple steps back. "Watch it now, Slayer," he said nervously. He didn't like the turn of events. Buffy stood up and walked slowly toward Spike. He edged backward toward the door as Buffy moved toward him. He finally reached for the knob and tried to open the door but Buffy hit his hand away and pinned him against the door with one hand at his throat and the other holding the stake above his heart.  
  
"Are you scared, Spike?" she asked with a grin.  
  
He scoffed. "Yeah, Slayer, I'm scared of you," he said sarcastically.  
  
She pressed the sharp tip of the stake into his chest. He immediately felt the pain and flattened even more against the door.  
  
"Are. You. Scared?" she repeated slowly.  
  
Spike nodded quickly. Buffy pulled the stake away and released her grip from his throat. "Good, because so am I." she said before pulling his head down to meet hers in a soft kiss.  
  
Spike was incredibly confused, but so was Buffy. The kiss downstairs had ignited something, some spark inside of her that made her look at Spike differently. Maybe it was the coolness of his lips, the danger that followed him, the demon inside of him. She didn't know, and she didn't care.  
  
Suddenly Spike pulled away from her and moved her back a couple steps. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's exciting and fun," she said. "I thought you liked me, Spike."  
  
"I do..um, I mean," Spike stuttered. "You just broke up with Whitebread not even an hour ago and you're already--"  
  
"Already what? Throwing myself at you?" she asked. "Spike, relax, it's not like...look, I just need, oh I don't know, someone who understands. And from what you so clearly described, that someone is you. Riley doesn't understand me, he never did, he proved that when he took part in 'Suckfest 2000'. Just shut up and let me regret this tomorrow."  
  
She pushed him back up against the door and kissed him harder than before. This time Spike did not push her away. There was a knock at the door and Buffy pulled Spike away from the door and against the wall so she could open it, but hide him behind it at the same time. "Hey, Wills," she sighed sadly. After all, she was supposed to be terribly upset about Riley.  
  
"Um, Buffy, we're going to go home now. Xander wanted to be dared again and Anya wanted a turn so now that that's over, we're heading out. Just thought we'd let you know."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute to say bye," Buffy said as Willow headed downstairs. She turned to Spike. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Spike nodded as she left the room and went downstairs. She returned a few minutes later to find Spike lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. His jacket was hanging on the chair and his black shirt hugged his muscled torso. Buffy closed the door behind her and lay down beside him, studying his handsome profile. He turned to look at her and she took the opportunity to kiss him again. He held her away and looked at her. "What is this Buffy?"  
  
"What is what?" she asked.  
  
"This--us," he asked. "Whatever this thing is between us."  
  
"It's shiny and new," she replied with an innocent smile. "Not to mention, again, fun."  
  
Spike couldn't help but chuckle. "Slayer, are you going to rush into my flat tomorrow and beat me up or stake me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe." she said with a yawn.  
  
"Well, then let's just see what happens then," he said. "Because I don't want you to be hurting tomorrow and regret what has happened or might happen tonight."  
  
His words fell on deaf ears as Buffy had already fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful when she slept, no wonder Angelus sneaked in to watch her. Spike picked up his jacket off the chair and draped it over her tiny form. He kissed her on the forehead and opened the window. "See you later then, luv." he whispered before ducking out into the cool night air.  



End file.
